God eater Resurrection
by alicia.brock.129
Summary: 2 New-types join the GEs and save the world or at least make it safer for humans and to find someone. Will they save the world? Will they found the person there looking? Or will it all be for not? Read and find out what happens. I put K just to be on the safe side. The romance won't happen until later there by some but not much it's mostly friendship. Hope you guys enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

 **Kota and Dan: Hi guys!**

 **Me: Hi Kota and Hi Dan you do know your not suppose to be here right?**

 **Kota: Eh?**

 **Dan: She means in the opening to the story when your not indrocde yet.**

 **Kota: Ooooh oops. But your not even in this story let alone the game.**

 **Dan: I know I was just curious about this story sense Alicia has been looking at God Eater on YouTube.**

 **Me: True but it's a while since I played the game God Eater Burst and GER is somewhat different from that game. Anyway there's an old saying that curiosity killed the cat?**

 **Kota: Yeah our world with Aragami and all.**

 **Me: What the heck is Aragummy?**

 **Me: Ar-ag-ami and the monsters that God Eater like Kota here fight with. Heres what some of them look like *gives Dan some pictures***

 **Dan: *gulps* T-they don't look that scary.**

 **Me: Oh and none our weapons can hurt only God Eaters that have weapons like Kota has can.**

 **Kota: Yep my job is pretty important.**

 **Dan: HA! I bet can Drago beat those Arathing a lot faster than any of g-**

 **Me: Okay let's move on before both Drago and Kota get hurt in pointless argument on who better than who.**

 **Kota: Whose Drago anyway?**

 **Me: Dan's partner I'll show him to you later. Also almost all the character creation was done in God Eater Resurrection. Okay lets get these chapter started shall we?**

 **Dan: Alicia doesn't own God Eater Resurrection.**

 **Kota: Just the OCs**

 **Me: Bye guys!**

 **Dan and Kota: Bye!~**

Name: Juliette Asahina **(last name before she was adopted)** Leoni Code name:Juliet Gender: Female Age:15 Height: 5'2 Origin: Italian hairstyle: type 21 hat accessory: The white amor hat eye wear accessory: eye patch 3 right side because there's scar on it **(not inside the eye but outside in a like scar on your arm)** though no one knows about that until much later though.  
Hair color: White blonde eye type: 12 eye color: blue ocean the left eye and blue in the right clothes: 1st chapter is default uniform in character creation. The rest of the chapter it's any clothes or on some missions uniforms.  
skin color: peach Voice: 14 **(from God Eater burst english)**  
Birthday: May 20, 2056 Personality: Timid when she first meets people but when opens up friendly and kind to everyone, cheery, smart, naive on somethings like boys for example, lack confidence herself when come to her looks, but serious when it's about work and finding her long lost brother, looks out for her comrades sometimes gets hurt afterwards.  
Crush: Kota Relatives: adoptive Parents dead, real parents dead (i'm guessing sense the MC never talks about or say anything about them in anime or game, and her real brother is an orphan so there dead to.) Jake (her adoptive Big brother) and her blood related big brother who she got separated from after an accident from when she 5 years and been searching for him since then.  
Affiliation: Fenrir Far East Branch Occupation: God Eater Class: Any in Lieutenant rank Unit Type: 1st Unit God Arc Type: New-Type, 2nd Generation Equipment: Paige then later on upgraded every last Chevalier EX short Blade (white) or any short blade weapon depending what enemy she faces.  
Dominions then later on upgraded every last Seraphim Buckler (red)  
Andar then later on upgraded to the every last one Shiva X sniper gun (gray)

Name: Jake Asahina Code name: Jake Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'5 Hairstyle: type 28 Hair color: grey or white the color of robin hair in FE in awakening.  
eye type: 14 eye color: Ice Blue skin color: peach hat accessory: Cross blue pins eyewear accessory: none Voice: 7 (from God Eater burst english)  
clothes: 1st chapter is default uniform in character creation. The rest of the chapter it's any clothes or on some missions uniforms.  
Birthday: February 25, 2054 Personality: Easy going but serious when it comes to work, smart ,friendly and kind to everyone, looks out for his comrades sometimes gets hurt afterwards.  
Affiliation: Fenrir Far East Branch Relatives: Parents dead, adoptive little sister Juliet Crush: Alisa Occupation: God Eater Class: Any in Lieutenant rank Unit Type: 1st Unit God Arc Type: New-Type, 2nd Generation Equipment: Katana then later on ungraded the every last Glacier Katana X/ any element katana depending on the enemy he faces. (blue)  
Decoy shield then later on upgraded to Every last Snare shield (black) but after Alisa gives him the tear shield (after he got it he upgraded it to it's last upgraded form) he uses that from on but from time to time uses his other shield. Allargando then later on upgraded to the every last Sforzando Assault gun (blue)

"*Beep* Director, we've found two possible matches for a New-Type God Eater in the database." said a female voice on the speaker phone.

"I see. What's there names?" asked the Director while typed something on the computer and there information came up. "Hmm Let's get them down here to take the aptitude test." **(Ooooh that's going to be so much fun to go though. -_- If don't get what I mean then keep reading you'll see what mean in a bit.)**

*doors open* Jake and Juliet walk into the Fenrir Far East Branch and look around the place a little while waiting for the Red headed female operator to finish talking to a female God Eater that was around there age.

"Wow so many times I saw Fenrir from the outside never thought I get to see the inside. Then again I never thought I get inside the Ani-Aragami wall though either. This really some else isn't Juliet?" asked Jake

"..." said Juliet looking down at the floor. Sensing something was wrong look her and asked "What's wrong?" "It's nothing" said Juliet looking left.

"C'mon I know you long enough to know when you look like that it's never nothing. So can tell me what's wrong please?" asked Jake

"What if we don't pass the aptitude test, What if nobody likes us, What if nobody likes me, What if-" said Juliet "OK let me stop you right there. First off even if we don't pass it's not going to be the end of the world and we can always try again next time. Also nobody going to hate me cause you why?" asked Jake "Why?" "Because I most lovable man in world with a cutest little sister in the world." said Jake "B-but-aah!" Juliet started to but was put in a headlock "Well some one has let me help rub off some worries lllliiikkke this!" said Jake then gave Juielt noggie "Hahahahaha S-stop a-alr-right I get it I get it. haha!" "U-uhm" Said the red hair operator who now done talking to the female god eater. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked the operator "Oh huh" said Jake letting go of Juliet "Uuuuh Were were to-." said Jake

"Oooooh then you must here to take the aptitude test then. If you three please seat down I call your name and tell you go to 6th floor or 7th floor then go to the elevator that's up the stairs that's the middle of the Terminals and they'll tell you what to do from there." said the operator

'three I thought it just me and Jake?' Juliet thought while walking the table to the right then looked to left her and the was a red haired boy seating who was wearing a god eater green uniform the same one Jake is wearing. He waved at her and Juliet just nodded her head. "Jake Asahina 7th floor and good luck." said the operator Jake got up "good luck" said Juliet "thanks and same to you." said Jake and went to elevator and the doors up and closed behind him. Then she looked to her left again he looked pretty nervous though she was just as nervous. Then Juliet smiled hoping that would help a little then he looked to left blushing while scratching his head. 'was it that bad?' thought Juliet **(hahaha no Juliet it's the opposite.)** "Asahina 7th floor, Fujiki 6th floor and good luck." said the operator went to elevator and the doors up and closed behind them and the elevator went to the 6th stop opened "good luck" said Juliet "thanks" said Fujiki went out of the elevator. Door closed again then opened She went out the the door closed behind her. She looked around the room it had a mysterious feel to it especially the center of the room.

Then a voice came out and said "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Now then, let me welcome you... to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir... I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, The Gods Eaters. Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way. When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

She walked toward it until she was standing right in front of the God Arc. Then put her arm on God Arc and then hand on the weapon. Then the top slammed down and she fault intense pain "AAAAAAAAAAH!" said Juielt and grabed her arm **(C'mon girl hang in there!)** "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH! AAAAAAAAH!AAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAHH! **(C'mon you do it!** **It's almost over!)** After what fault hours of pain it finally stopped then the top opened. *huff huff huff huff* **(See? Told you and Congratulations!)** She then lifted up the God Arc to get a better look at it. 'I'm guessing this is the God Arc everyone was talking about' thought Juliet then a vine came out of the weapon and attached it's self to arc 'huh?' then her vain black like a pulse or something. 'Okay that was weird must be a part of the test or something.' thought Juliet **(maybe I never figured out that part is for either)**

"Congratulations. You are now Two of the first Far East Branch's "New-Type" Gods Eaters. This concludes the Aptitude Test. Now, that we know you're a match, you'll e going for a medical checkup next. Now then...I'd like you to wait the room beyond that door... Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if your starting feeling unwell. **(haha please don't scar her. She already worried enough as it is and what mean unwell? Is there any weird side effects she should know about?)** I've high hopes for you!" said the voice. **(Really dude really?)**

Then she went back in the elector and went to the main floor. "Hey Juliet do you pass?" asked Jake "Yep i'm a God Eater now. And you pass Big bro?" asked Juliet "Yep without a doubt. Anyway we better wait like the guy said." said Jake "okay." said Juliet they want down the stairs and next Fujiki who also passed. "Hey...you two want some gun?" asked Fujiki then searched his left pocket "Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last two pieces. Sorry 'bout that. I am Kota Fujiki. So your names?" asked Kota "I'm Jake Asahina and this my little sister Juliette Asahina though likes to be called Juliet." said Jake "Oh Siblings huh." said Kota "Is it that strange?" aksed Jake "No not really. So you two were a match, too?" asked Kota Jake and Juilet both nodded there heads. "That makes three of us... You must be my age... or maybe a little older. Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!" Kota "Huh? You do know I got in there before you right?" asked Jake "Uh yeah that's true." said Kota "Then i'm your senior twonanoseconds!" said Said "Ngh" said Kota "Hahahaha! Nee how old are you and when your birthday?" asked Juliet "Huh? 15 years old and was on June 20, 2056 Why ask that?" asked Kota "Aha I'm month older than you! So i'm your senior by age!" said Juliet **(ooooh burn 2 points for Asahina siblings and 0 points for Kota. Sorry tensing Kota is to much fun.)** "nnnggghhh! W-well I'm still Juliet's senior by a nanosecond though!" said Kota looking away face blushing with embarrassment of defeat "ahahahahahaha" Jake and Juliet then Kota joined after a little while laughing there heads off at that. "A-anyways It's nice meet you two!" said Kota "Nice meet you" said Jake "looking forward to working with you" said Juliet *click* *click* then tall women stands in front of them and says "stand up." "huh?" says Kota and Juliet "I said "Stand up!" On your feet!" shouted the scary the lady. Both Kota and Jake and stood up. Juliet tried but she got up to quickly and fall on the table and quickly got off and was standing saluting a solider in the army would.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping it this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya and I'm your advisor. **(Tsubaki is clothes in the anime.)** this is your schedule - after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training as well as a weaponry/armor clinic. We are the one's who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes." Understood?" asked Tsubaki "..." "Answer me!" said Tsubaki "Yes ma'ma!" said the three them.

"All right, let's begin the medical checkups. We'll start with Jake then Juliet and lastly Kota. Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a "The Den." Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team." said Tsubaki then walk off *sighs* all them sighed relief "S-so that's our adsvior huh? Ggrreeaatt I was hoping for some a little nicer." said Kota disappointingly "True but...strange but I feel I relay on her know you as a advisor." said Jake "True but it kill her to be a little nice especially since so beautiful to it's such a waste." said Kota **(*sighs Kota can be pretty dense when it comes to girl sometimes.)** "C'mon guys there isn't much time before the medical checkups. We got a chance to look let's not waste it." said Juilet annoyed then walking towards the Terminals. "Huh did I say something wrong?" asked Kota "uhm she can get a little moody or lack confidence in herself about certain things you'll understand when you get to know her better." said Jake "Well if you say so. I hope don't have medicinal checkups needles I always hate needles." said Kota "Well it's a lot better than the Aptitude Test." said Jake whose face was pale remember that awful experience "Haha True." said Kota face paling at the memory. "A-anyway let's look around we don't have much before the checkups start." said Kota walking up the stairs.

The walked the merchant and he said "Hey, you a rookie? your gonna need than rations and rewards to take on the Aragami. Just listen to me... replenish your supplies right here! ...I think my prices are pretty damn good. Oh and name is Billy" said Billy

"I'm Jake Asahina and mind if look?" asked Jake "go ahead said Billy **(well i'm not going name a person merchant person it's kind of silly unless that's there real though but his name is now Billy.)** Jake browse stuff you buy items for your inventory or for storage, you buy bullets, buy equipment and sell stuff. Jake wanted to save his money for later and didn't have much to buy so left and decide to look at the Terminals.

Juilet looked though Terminal there's was items, Equipment, bullets, database, a journal so forget what you did that day. (there's also begin new multiplayer game but this story so but I thought I let you guys know if never played the game before.) 'okay let's look at the database' thought Juilet and clicked that there mail, skill, status change, bullet, aragami, people, salvaged materials, terms **(it's called game terms but it's story and I don't want to break the fourth wall.)** and others. 'okay lets who sent me mail.' thought Juliet clicked mail and there was message from Kota Fujiki Subject: Nice to meet you! Message: By the way, do you or brother know when my medical check up is? I think told me, but I can't remember, I want to ask her, she seems kind of scary. Also why don't you like the name Juliette? I think it's pretty name. "haha" said Juliet blushing and pressed compose wrote:

To: Kota Fujiki From: Juliette Asahina Subject: Nice to meet you to! Message: You after me. Since my 1600 hours you be 1700 hours. If you don't know military time then my would 4:00 and yours 5:00. You might want to write it done just in case you forget again. Also it's kind of long to remember for missions it would problem if Aragami was to attack me and try to say "Juliette look out!" it might be to late. It's easier to say and remember Juliet since the name is from a popular story from Shakespeare.

'alright done now send.' thought then clicked send. Then went out of database then clicked items. There options like deposit inventory, withdraw, exchange, exchange storage. She withdraw her inventory to the max just encase.

Then left the terminal and decide to talk to some fella team members talked to Gen Momota "Hey, there you are. Being a God Eater" said Gen "Hi there my is Juliette Asahina but call me Juliet" said Juliet "I'm Gen Momota **(the reason i'm saying God Eater instead of Gods Eater because it's one person I know in the game there trying to not make people mad by doing so did that but thought it was silly though I'm doing this way in my story but they'll be called Gods Eaters when it's more than one though.)** Being a fella God Eater is tough business. We're despised by some, envied by others. Even so, we're protecting those same people. Heh, but that's just an old God Eater rambling. When your old enough, I'll buy you a drink. See you Later!" "Thanks for advice and Bye" said Juliet "Later" said Gen

Then talked to Licca "Oh, you're the rookie, are't you? How do you do? "Hi there" said Juilet

"I'm Licca Kunsunoki. It's nice to meet you. I'll do my best to keep your God Arc in top shape to make sure you have no trouble in battle." said Licca

"I'm Juliette Asahina but Juliet and do you know where I checkup I have there in 1600 hours?" asked Juilet

"Oh... you have a checkup at 's? When it's time just take the elevator down to the Laboratory. It's at the back. Hey, when you have some free time, let's go to lunch, Later!" said Licca "Sure I love to sometime and See you later." said Juilet then went to the 2nd floor where there a lot of rooms.

Went to talk Shun Ogawa "What a puny reward. Rations are getting worse, too. Hey, you're new. Oh, you're one of those rookies." said Shun "Yes my name is Juliette Asahina but you can call me Juliet."

"The name is Shun Ogawa. Gods Eaters may get better pay, but it's not nearly enough to cover risking your life. Listen, just do enough not to get killed. Without your life, you're nothing!" said Shun "Uuuh Thanks I'll remember that." said Juliet

Then went to the back room that said "Juliette Asahina" then went in was pretty simple room a bed to right with light blue cover and a pink pillow next were three white dressers next then was a closet with a black door then was a terminal. To was a mini refrigerator on top next to was drawers and cabinets. and on were sugar a pot that had coffee in then next that was salt and pepper and a sink and other cooking supplies above that cabinet that had laches on them. Then next was a black table with white cushions. The walls had pink- purplish color to them. She want the dresser next the bed and looked until she found her bag took out three framed pictures put them on the top of the dresser one on left had a picture of her and Jake, the middle was a picture of her adoptive parents when there were alive, the right was of her and her real big brother. Then put to stuffed animals out the black and white cat with a red bow around it's neck to the left picture and the blue and white bunny with a pink bow on it's right ear next to the right picture. Next she got out a snow globe that had a city she use to live in **(with her blood related brother)** and put to the farther left. Then she took her bag and went the table took small wooden statue that that looked snowman, a female lion, a female wolf and them on the table. The lion to left center, snowman in the middle center, the wolf the right center. Then took a out a round clock and batteries then put the batteries in and terminals to check the time it was 14:58 she set the clock to 2:58 then hang the clock above the dresser. Then took out a alarm clock there was plug next to the bed so plugged it in and set the same time then set the alarm to 5:00 am then put it on the dresser. Then got a fashion magazine put bag back in the dresser and started reading.

After talking to Kota, a little girl, Gen and Licca went the Laboratory and then talked to Kanon Daiba "Oh...Hello there..." "Hi I'm Jake Asahina and your name?" "Kanon Daiba. Oh, so you're the the rookie!" said Kanon "Yes I am?" said Jake

"They said we'd be getting three new kids... You must be on your way to your medical checkup, then! It's at the end of the hall, in Dr. Sakaki's lab. Doc's a little eccentric, but...Oh, but hey! He's a very kind man! You'll be fine!" said Kanon "Okay for telling me and see ya later." said Jake "bye!" said Kanon

Then Jake went to the end of the hall and into the lab. "Hmm... you here 7.26 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you, New-type! I'm Playlor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D. Well... we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard." said Sakaki "I'm Jake Asahina and Thanks Dr. Sakaki" said Jake "Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?" said Sakaki

"Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters. Thank you for taking part in Aptitude Test." said the blonde hair man

"Your welcome." said Jake "My name is Johnannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region. Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you." said Director "Thank you sir. I'll try my best to not disappoint you." said Jake "I'm to hear that." said Director

"He's a former techie, too, you know. The New-Types' medical checkups interest you to no end, right, Johnannes?" said Sakaki

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind." said the director "Did you really ever retire, though?" asked Sakaki **(huh haha does sense sparks around or it is just me?)**

"hmm... Now then, this where the real fun starts. Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay... and to gather materials... **(we can keep some of things we gather unlike freedom wars, and Pokemon guild)** ... which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base as well as to complete the impending "Aegis Project".

"Ugh... look at these numbers..." said Sakaki

"The Aegis Project... is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Argami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan Trench." said the director

"Ahh..." said Sakaki

"Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction at least for a while." said the Director

"Amazing! So this is what a New Type is like!" said Sakaki

"Paylor... Yo're disrupting my lecture." said the director

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just so taken aback by these stats... I got carried away." **(Yeah he look like a kid over a new toy or like Christmas came early. I think like I literary see him drooling too. This just Jake stats he's going to be like this with Juliet to maybe even worse.)**

"... At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort. All right, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the data when you're done." said Director and walked to the door.

"Good-bye sir and thank you for taking time the time to see me." said Jake and the the director left.

"Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will? You'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room." said Sakaki "Okay this bed right?" said Jake walking over the bed and laying down on it. "Yes it'll be just like a little cat nap, so to speak... you'll get about 10,800 seconds. Sweet dreams!" Sakaki and Jake closed his eyes.

Jake open his eyes he was his room it was pretty simple room. **(It's like Juliet's room but there going be different though.)** The dresser were brown, the bed had black and the pillow was white, the walls were blue, the cabinets were brown, table was white with blue cushions. Then he want the dresser and out framed pictures and put them on a dresser right next to each other **(there the to Juliet had.)** Then out a snow globe of the town he just live before he came here and put on the dresser. Then went to the table took out three wooden statues one a male lion, a snow made bunny, coyote and them on the center of the table. **(there placed the same way as Juliet's wooden statues.)** Then got out a square clock and went to the terminal to set the time it 17:59 so to 5:59 and put up on the wall next to the then went to the bed took and a alarm plugged it up and it on set time and set the alarm to 6:00 am and put on the dresser. Then went outside and talk Shun "Hey rookie.. I was about to go get you, since Tsuaki asked me to. Take the "Section Elevator" to the "Entrance Section" and see Tsubaki." "Okay thanks for telling" said Jake "Rookies have to work for the chance to earn rewards, you know. Well... good luck, Kid!" said Shun "You do have a point there and thanks. Good to you to! Bye" said Jake then elevator and went the Laboratory and talked to Kanon "Oh, are you all done? So, are you used to the Den yet?" "A little it'll take a while before I at home but I'm getting. But no problems so far." said Jake "I see. That's Pretty smooth! You seen tough... I can see why they call you people New-Types." said Kanon "Huh Thanks I guess?" said Jake confused and walked to elevator and went to the entrance.

Then talked to Licca "Finally mobilizing rookie?" "I sluggish but I'm waking up." said Jake "I see, before you head out, you should set you loadout in the terminal." said Licca "I'll be sure to do that." said Jake "You can store items or reload used weapons. You can also change or power up your God Arc loadout. Just remember to stop by when you receive or complete a mission, I'll be waiting!" said Licca

"Okay that's pretty Licca thanks to telling me" said Jake "No problem it'll only neutral to you out were comrades after all. Oh Also... if you run out of stun grenades, let me know I might be able to come up with some for you" said Licca

"Okay thanks." said Jake and went to the Terminal then equipment messed around with like stocking up on items changing some things then logged out and talked to Kota "A mission soon huh...?" said Kota "It's more like a Training sessions more than mission but yeah." said Jake "The people here are kinda rough, don't you think?" asked Kota "A little but they have been fighting a lot longer than though." said Jake "True but they better not haze rookies... that would suck." said Kota "haha True if they did you be a rookie forever." said Jake tensely "Hey! Don't jinks me! Oh right the file for mission with that cute operator girl right?" asked Kota "I think so after that we go though that "Den Gate"... and it's actual combat... Hehe your chickening out before we get started are you?" asked Jake "N-no of course not! But I think I better to wait to head till I'm mentally prepared!" said Kota"Uhm you do know it's a training session right? It's there not going to in a battle or anything." said Jake "..."

"Alright do what you want but there might be times when you won't be able to get your thoughts together like if a suprise attack happens or something like that." said Jake "Uhhhh" said Kota now more worried but next was put in a headlock and noggied "Wha?! Haha H-hey s-stop that! Alright alright I give I give!" said Kota and Jake let go and said "Haha relax I'm just messing with you. Besides even if it does happen they wouldn't but rookies that just became Gods Eaters today out on the field that would be suicide." "Haha Your that would be stupid but why did you gave a noggie?" asked Kota

"I do that to my sister when you gets in over her head with worries and it makes her laugh and after she feels better. It's like the saying laughter is best medicine so I thought it make you feel better to." said Jake

"I doubt that work all the time but yeah I do feel a lot better thanks Jake." said Kota

"No problem and take the time to get your thoughts together it won't help either if freeze up in the middle training." said Jake "Got it I won't go until I now i'm good and ready! Later Jake." said Kota "Bye." said Jake then left.

Then went and talked to Gen "Hey, you look a little more mature now, rookie." "Huh? Really?" said Jake 'I think I was any different then I was before though' thought Jake "Yeah like you know what to do... Oh and Don't forget to say hello to Licca there every once in a while. That girl is fighting right alongside you Gods Eaters. Don't you forget that." said Gen

"Alright I'll won't." said Jake "Now then... to make up for the lecture, why don't I tell you about God Arcs armor?" asked Gen "Alright I'm listening" said Jake Then Gen told him all about armor."Alright I think I get got the basics of it down thanks for telling Gen." said Jake

"Haha Well aren't you a little trooper? As long as you don't die right off the bat and remember what you learn you do just fine. And if you're having trouble with anything, go take a look at the terminal. You can look up info on battles at anytime." said Gen then Jake left.

Jake went to talk Tsubaki "I see you're done with your checkup... Fine, then I'll have you take on mission right away. Next to you is Hibari Takeda. She runs the Gods Eaters' mission information processing. Speak to her in order to receive an order for a mission. After that, use the Terminal up these stairs to select your loadout. Got it?" asked Tsubaki

"Yes ma'ma." said Jake "Very good, I'm expecting a lot from you!" said Tsubaki

Jake then went to Hibari "So you're done with your medical checkup! I'm Hibari Takeda, and I oversee mission orders! Now then, let me explain to you about the mission workflow. First, you receive an order for a mission. Then, based on enemy intelligence, you change your weapons, upstairs at the Terminal. You then launch the mission by giving approval at The Den Gate over to far end upstairs. ...Um... do you follow me?" asked Hibari

"Yes. First talk to receive, then based info on enemy change weapon at upstairs terminals, then go launch mission by getting The Den Gate's Ok. Right?" said Jake

"Yep that's right! I'm glad I was afraid might to much info all at once so that's a relief. I may cause you some inconvenience at times... But I do look forward to working with you!" said Hibari

"I doubt you cause me problems. Heck you probably save me more times then cause problems. I probably be the one to cause you and others problems here." said Jake

"Hehe that's so nice to say that but I doubt yo cause me or others problems you look someone people can relay on and so does your sister." said Hibari

"Thank you. I look forward to Hibari." said Jake then went to look at orders for his training session then to the gate got approved then start training.

 **Me: That took a while. The reasons I'm doing this is to get people like the game but the your MC would be mute and the story won't like my but pretty close they a whole lot better with graphics then God Eater Burst and God Eater Resurrection well be kind of like GE2 in fighting you can't use blood ability but you can pretty much do the same things there. The story the same as GEB but they added more to it like how they got there positions in GE2 and you Character episode like GE2. To those of who liked Freedom Wars or Monsters Hunters it's kind of like that. But even if you didn't play though I think you would still like it. To those who play GEB but like cause of the story or graphics please give the game another chance. But it's not in English yet. But if you show you on Twitter or Facebook (not sure facebook would help but who knows) that you care they might do it.**

 **Kota: Also put what character you like most in the God Eater Burst, God Eater Resurrection or if anyone played GE2, GE2 Burst and understood what they were saying then you put them down to. If you want put what you like about the character down like how handsome and manly I'm.**

 **Me: Oh like how Jake had to give you a pep talk to get you less nervous?**

 **Kota: Gah! Okay not all the time but I do have my moments though!**

 **Me: from time to time yes.**

 **Kota: Also Alicia doesn't have the game GER so she can't show what the Progantis and the Oc look like. But she does have a description on of them if you forget what they look like it's mystuffalicia put a . then blogspot and then . and end with com (this is the only why I can put the wedsite it won't show up other wise.)**

 **Me: Just look at it on Youtube if you want to get a better idea. That's where I got the idea of which hairstyles to go with.**

 **Kota: See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Me: Bye!**


	2. AC 3 sometimes I think life hates me--

12/1/16

Hi guys! So how we're Thanksgiving? My was good! But tomorrow my mom is going surgery for kidney or gal bladder or something. And I'm trying to find another job because I'm pretty much lay off at my other one. And December isn't our lucky year for family members. Because I already have two of my grandpas passed away on this month. So it's me worried about her. So that's why I haven't updated anything in fanfitction or here. I tried write something but I couldn't my ideas into words. So I mainly been playing Digimon Cyber Sleith to keep me distracted.


End file.
